


Grey Ship's Cargo (Traduction)

by Soso_et_Candouille



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Grey Havens, Memories, Nostalgia, Third Age
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A la fin du Troisième Âge, aux Havres Gris, un groupe d'Elfes quitte la Terre du Milieu et embarque sur un navire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Ship's Cargo (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grey Ship's Cargo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377133) by [Himring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring). 



> Et voilà un petit drabble d'Himring, parce que je le trouvais magnifique ! Désolée pour mon rythme de publication hasardeux, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps.  
> Cette histoire prend place après la Guerre de l'Anneau, il est donc possible que ce soit le même navire qu'ont pris les Porteurs des Anneaux de Pouvoir.  
> Bonne lecture !

Pour certains, ce sont les eaux douces de Cuiviénen auxquelles nul ne peut retourner ; pour certains, c’est cette cité blanche sur une colline verdoyante, Tirion sur Tuna. Pour certains, c’est Gondolin, cachée au creux d’un cercle de montagnes, pour certains, les milliers de cavernes de Menegroth ; mais tout cela repose désormais sous les flots.

Pour certains, c’est Mithlond lors de ses jours de gloire, pour certains, Houssaye, bâtie haute, avant sa chute, pour certains, Imladris, à l’abri dans sa paisible vallée, pour certains, le Bois Doré, avant que l’or ne se ternisse.

La maison est là où le coeur réside. La maison est là où le coeur sera.

 

Le Navire est tellement chargé de souvenirs qu’il semble presque près de couler. Même ceux qui rentre chez eux ne rentrent pas vraiment chez eux, bien qu’ils se dirigent vers ce qui est la maison des Elfes depuis la nuit des temps. Ils se laissent porter par le flot. Ils écoutent les vagues et embarquent vers les Terres Immortelles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tirion, Menegroth, Gondolin, Mithlond, Houssaye et la Lothlorien (le Bois Doré) sont des cités bâties par des Elfes de tous peuples. Cuiviénen est le lieu où les Elfes se sont éveillés, au bord d'un lac, au début des Années des Arbres, certains des Elfes dont il est question sont donc extrêmement vieux.  
> Merci de m'avoir lu, et merci à Himring de m'avoir accordé son autorisation pour la traduire !


End file.
